1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission attenuating aerosol particularly for absorption within the IR-range (infrared range).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The background of the invention is that optical techniques are used increasingly, e.g. for reconnaissance, sight and fire directing apparatuses, target searching and laser guided (semi-active) missiles, warning devices and distance measuring devices. The spectral working range for most systems is also being moved towards the long-wave IR-range (7-14 .mu.m). The main reasons are as follows.
The thermal radiation from objects at room temperature (approximately 300 K.) reaches its maximum at the wavelength 10 .mu.m. In the long wave IR-range, it is thus possible to locate and observe objects, having a temperature slightly different from the surrounding environment. During the last few years, apart from expected developments relating to lasers, image amplifiers and semiconductor technology, a break-through has also occurred with regard to detector technology. It is now possible to manufacture arrays of electro-optical detectors for long wave radiation, which can considerably improve the sensitivity, range, information capacity and rejection of interference in electro-optical systems.
As a result of these improvements in electro-optical apparatuses, the electro-optical threat, particularly with regard to military objects, has increased significantly. It is now necessary to make comprehensive plans with regard to counter-measures against such apparatuses, compared with electro-optical apparatuses of the previous generation, particularly in view of the fact that the "natural protection" such as mist, fog or darkness, only to a minor degree, or not at all, influences the range of the new apparatus. Existing conventional artificial transmission reducing means, such as conventional smoke or mist, do not reduce, or reduce only slightly, such effectiveness.
Major consideration must thus be given when designing ships, vehicles or fortifications to the cooling and screening of exposed surfaces. Even such redesign, in combination with camouflage methods, hardly reduces the electro-optical threat to previously existing levels, particularly with regard to high speed action for example missiles are used.